yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki
Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki is a popular anime in the Yandere Simulator universe. It's about a magical girl named Miyuki, and it's based on a manga of the same name with ten volumes, which also only exists in the Yandere Simulator universe. Summary Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki is based on the Magical Girl archetype, in which females fight invisible monsters using magical powers. In Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki, these invisible monsters feed off of negative emotions and can influence human behavior when they grow powerful enough, resulting in crimes like murder. Only small number of people (all female) have the ability to see and fight the monsters. A magical girl's power depends on the number of admirers she has. Because of this, most magical girls are pop idols or celebrities, such as actresses, singers, models, and bloggers. The farther a magical girl is from her fans, the weaker she becomes, so most magical girls stay within their country of origin. If a magical girl falls out of popularity, they will lose their power, so they must balance both their public celebrity life and their secret magical girl life. The protagonist of the series, Miyuki, is different from normal magical girls because she is not a celebrity; she is simply the most popular girl in her school. This causes most other Magical Girls to look down on her. Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki is about Miyuki's struggles to make it as a magical girl despite being relatively weak, and none of the other magical girls respect her. Characters Only a few Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki characters are currently known. Besides Miyuki, there are two other characters with extensive information about them. Miyuki Miyuki is a magical girl who is the most popular girl at her school. She has long, pink hair tied up into twintails and pink eyes. Her regular appearance is unknown. Her magical girl appearance has her wearing a pink and white dress with pink frills around the collarbone and sleeves and a pink bow around the chest area. She wears white elbow-length gloves with pink frills, and the hands of the gloves are pink as well. She wears thigh-high white stockings with frills at the top and pink shoes. Her twintails are tied back using pink and yellow hair accessories with three spikes each. Miyuki wields a weapon known in-game as the Magical Girl Wand. This is the same weapon that can be found inside the Drama Club. The weapon is a pink rod with a yellow and green heart on top, and two pink ribbons extending outwards. When Yandere-chan uses the Magical Girl Wand, heart bursts appear over the weapon, so Miyuki's Magical Girl Wand likely does the same. According to Yanderedev on Reddit, Miyuki is not a "power-hungry" girl, but in order to keep the world safe she strives to become more powerful. Each episode of Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki has her "branching out" into a new field - such as singing, acting, modeling, or vlogging - in order to gain more admirers. Unnamed Vlogger Magical Girl Yanderedev has also described on Reddit a magical girl who is a multi-lingual vlogger with millions of subscribers from all over the world. Because she is multi-lingual, she can communicate with most of her fans easily. What sets this magical girl apart is that she is not limited to fighting only in her country or origin; she can fight anywhere on Earth no matter where she goes because she will always be within range of hundreds of people who admire her. Because of this, she is the most powerful magical girl in the world. Unnamed Swimsuit Model Magical Girl When Sota Yuki explains Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki to Haruto Yuto in Yandere Simulator, he mentions that one of the main characters is a swimsuit model who has millions of fans because she is super busty. Besides this, not much is known about her. Appearances References to Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki appear all around Akademi High in Yandere Simulator. * In the Drama Club, Miyuki's Magical Girl Wand is a prop weapon that can be used for murder. * At lunchtime Monday thru Friday, Sota Yuki and Haruto Yuto meet in the cafeteria on the 2nd floor and discuss Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki. * In the Computer Lab, there is a poster of Miyuki in her magical girl form. * In the Computer Lab, there are four display cases that contain four different magical girls each, 16 in total. * In the Computer Lab, Miyuki and four other magical girl chibi figures can be found on the computer desks facing the hallway. * There is a painting in the Art Club of Miyuki. Trivia * There is an MGM shoot-'em-up game. Gallery MagicalMiyuki.png|Poster featured in the Computer Lab Category:Animanga Category:Manga Category:Canon